This application relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to flameout detection systems for gas turbine engines.
Dependable detection of gas generator flameout is important in turbo jet, turbofan and gas turbine engine based power generating systems to provide a catalyst for appropriate action following a flameout. Depending on the type of engine and the application of the engine, an appropriate response action may initiate a re-lighting process of the engine. Alternatively, should a re-light be deemed hazardous, the appropriate response action may shut off the fuel supply to the engine.
At least some known flameout detection systems employ sensors on an engine specifically for flameout detection. Such sensors are used with various flameout detection systems and include ultraviolet flame detectors, combustor pressure transducers and fuel manifold pressure transducers. To detect engine flameout, a plurality of flameout detection specific sensors are coupled to the engine. The additional engine flameout specific sensors increase an overall cost and weight of the engine. Furthermore, because of engine complexity, installing additional sensors may adversely affect a reliability of the engine. In addition, using additional sensors may also introduce engine-to-engine variations in flameout detection which can lead to false indications of flameout in at least some known systems.
In an exemplary embodiment, a flameout detection system for a gas turbine engine combustor facilitates detection of engine flameout in a cost-effective and reliable manner. More specifically, the flameout detection system detects engine flameout without the installation of additional engine sensors that are specific for engine flameout detection. Rather, the flameout detection system uses existing sensor data, such as a rate of change in gas generator speed to monitor the engine for flameout conditions.
A method for detecting gas turbine engine flameout using the system includes the steps of detecting a rate of change of gas generator speed and declaring a flameout if a deceleration rate of the engine is greater than a pre-determined threshold. As a result, the method of flameout detection using the flameout detection system is more cost-effective and reliable than other known flameout detection systems.